dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Baek Il Sub
Profile *'Name:' 백일섭 / Baek Il Sub (Baek Il Seob) *'Also known as:' Baek Il Sup *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Yeosu, South Korea *'Height:' 176cm *'Weight:' 82kg *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife and 2 children *'Talent agency:' L&B Corporation TV Shows *Drama Festival The Marvelous Sunshine Funeral Home For The Elderly (MBC, 2013) *Can't Take It Anymore (JTBC, 2013) *Goddess of Marriage (SBS, 2013) *Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (KBS1, 2012) *I Remember You (SBS, 2012) *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2012) *Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS, 2011) *I Believe in Love (KBS2, 2011) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *The Scarlet Letter (MBC, 2010) *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) *A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) *Doenjang-gun and Natto-jjang's Marriage War (MBC, 2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Father's House (SBS, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *Bittersweet Life (MBC, 2008) *Mom Has Grown Horns (KBS2, 2008) *Bad Woman, Good Woman (MBC, 2007) *My Love (SBS, 2006) *Special of My Life (MBC, 2006) *Love Can't Wait (MBC, 2006) *MBC Best Theater Taereung National Village (MBC, 2005) *Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) *Papa Sea (MBC, 2004) *My Lovely Family (KBS1, 2004) *Pretty Woman (MBC, 2004) *Wedding Gift (KBS2, 2003) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) *Golden Pond (SBS, 2002) *Golden Wagon (MBC, 2002) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Mina (KBS2, 2001) *Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS, 2001) *Anger of Angel (SBS, 2000) *Nonstop (MBC, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Loving You (MBC, 1999) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) *You're One-of-a-Kind (하나뿐인 당신) (MBC, 1999) *Six Children (육남매) (MBC, 1998) *My Love by My Side (KBS1, 1998) *Seven Brides (7인의 신부) (SBS, 1998) *Three Women (세 여자) (KBS2, 1997) *Bridal Room (신부의 방) (KBS2, 1997) *Miari No. 1 (미아리 일번지) (SBS, 1997) *OK Ranch (OK 목장) (SBS, 1997) *Golden Feather (황금깃털) (MBC, 1997) *Salted Mackerel (MBC, 1996) *Do You Remember Love (MBC, 1995) *4th Republic (MBC, 1995) *Bold Men (간 큰 남자) (KBS2, 1995) *Way of Living: Woman (SBS, 1994) *I Want to Be Happy (행복하고 싶어요) (SBS, 1994) *The Lonely Man (남자는 외로워) (KBS2, 1994) *Good Morning Young Dong (굿모닝 영동) (KBS2, 1993) *Never on Sunday (일요일은 참으세요) (KBS2, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *Sons and Daughters (MBC, 1992) *Yoo Shim Cho (유심초) (SBS, 1991) *Half of a Failure (절반의 실패) (KBS2, 1989) *Kkochimi (꼬치미) (KBS2, 1987) *Big Brother (큰 형수) (KBS2, 1987) *Detective 25 O'clock (형사 25시) (KBS2, 1986) *My Happy Home (즐거운 우리집) (KBS2, 1985) *Now in Pyongyang (지금 평양에선) (KBS, 1983) *The Foundation (개국) (KBS1, 1983) *Wind Flower (꽃바람) (KBS2, 1982) *Captain Podo (포도대장) (KBS2, 1981) *Great Vocation (대명) (KBS1, 1981) *The Road (길) (MBC, 1981) *Jang Young Shil (바람돌이 장영실) (TBC, 1980) *Lover of the Sun (태양의 연인) (MBC, 1969) Movies *Salute D’Amour (2015) *My Brilliant Life (2014) *Scout (2007) *Underground Rendez-vous (2007) *Sorrow Even Up in Heaven (2007) *Magang Hotel (2007) *Sexy Teacher (2006) *Lump Sugar (2006) *Hanbando (2006) *Oh! My God (2006) *Marrying the Mafia II (2005) *My Boyfriend is Type-B (2005) *Spy Girl (2004) *Everybody Has Secrets (2004) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *Marrying the Mafia (2003) *No Blood No Tears (2002) *Without You (2002) *Girl, 18 Years Old (1993) *Marijuana (1990) *A Burning Rose (1990) *Sexual Compatibility (1988) *Madame (1987) *Mom Is Out (1987) *Just Once (1987) *Seven Slaps on the Face (1987) *Seoul Likes Women (1987) *Osaka Godfather (1986) *Heungnam City That I Saw Last (1984) *My Life is Mine (1983) *Hotel at 00:00 (1983) *The Sparrow and the Scarecrow (1983) *Pyongyang Head Butt (1983) *Jongro Blues (1982) *Hwa-sun (1982) *The Hero, Pal Bul-chul (1982) *Man Who Couldn't Be Persuaded (1980) *Dull Servant, Pal Bul-chul (1980) *The Woman Who Laughed Three Times (1980) *The Deaf Worker (1980) *Male Housemaid (1980) *The Man Who Stops Storms (1979) *Eul-hwa (1979) *A Letter from Heaven (1979) *Miss O's Apartment (1979) *Byung-tae and Young-ja (1979) *Romance Gray (1979) *Wanderer (1978) *Once Upon a Long Time Ago (1978) *I Love Only You (1978) *Woman Walking on Asphalt (1978) *The Virgin's Castle (1977) *Even I Don't Know My Mind (1977) *A Dangerous Woman (1976) *Cuckoo's Dolls (1976) *Wang Sib Ri, My Hometown (1976) *Pebbles (1975) *Cattle (1975) *The Fool Yong-chil (1975) *The Road to Sampo (1975) *The Executioner (1975) *A Triangular Trap (1975) *A True Story of Kim Du-han (1974) *Dalrae (1974) *The Han River (1974) *She Spoke in Death (1974) *A Season of Blooming Love (1974) *Cheongnyeo (1974) *Gypsy in My Mind (1974) *My Daddy and I (1974) *Black Butterfly (1974) *Heavenly Homecoming to the Stars (1974) *Reminiscences (1974) *Heavenly Wind (1973) *Luck (1974) *Testimony (1974) *A Match (1973) *Homecoming (1973) *Highway of Youth (1973) *Youth in Barefoot (1973) *Tto-sun and Gab-sun (1973) *Leaving Myeongdong (1973) *A Couple's Shift (1973) *Resentment of Daughter-in-law (1972) *Gap-dol and Gap-sun (1972) *The Last Flight to Pyongyang (1972) *Bachelor in Trouble (1971) *A Sworn Brother (1971) *Jang, the Knife (1970) *Minbi and Magic Sword (1970) *Wang-geon, the Great (1970) *Swordsmen From Eight Provinces (1970) *Female Soldiers from All the Provinces (1970) *The Harbormaster Returns (1970) *The Woman Who Wanted an Apartment (1970) *The Last Song of Hope (1970) *A Girl on Myeongdong Street (1970) *White Rose (1969) *A Native of Myeongdong (1969) *Mrs. Wonnim (1969) *Barber of Jangmaru Village (1969) *Jumper Q (1969) *The Third Zone (1969) *Girls (1969) *Dead Woman (1969) *Love and Hate (1969) *Three Musketeers (1969) *The World of Men (1969) *Private Kim (1969) *Childish Daughter-in-law (1968) *A Wandering Swordsman and 108 Bars of Gold (1968) *Revenge (1968) *Incoherent Answer (1968) *Mr. Gu at Sajik Village (1968) *Sam-hyeon-yuk-gak (1968) *The General's Mustache (1968) *United Front (1967) *Dolmuji (1967) Recognitions *'2008 9th Korea Visual Arts Festival:' Photogenic Award, TV actor category (Mom's Dead Upset) *'2008 2nd Korea Drama Awards:' Achievement Award (Mom's Dead Upset) *'1996 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award *'1993 29th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award *'1975 11th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor Trivia *'Education:' Myongji University (English Literature) *Appeared on tvN's variety show Grandpas Over Flowers. External Links *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia *Profile (IMDb) Category:KActor